


new flame

by https_loona



Series: human yang jeongin and his 7 not-so-human boyfriends [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baby Dragon, Dragon Egg, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Gay, Hatching, Human!Jeongin, Kinda?, M/M, Multi, OT8, POV Alternating, POV Changes, Polyamory, They get a pet, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, Vampire!Minho, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, but in a good way?, but its all in 3rd person, egg, idk what else to tag, it goes from innies perspective to the warlock duo and then to chan at the end, jisung & felix are troublemakers, nature fairy!hyunjin, the warlock duo make a weed joke, vampire!changbin, warlock!felix, warlock!jisung, werewolf!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: jisung and felix bring home a new addition for the family
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: human yang jeongin and his 7 not-so-human boyfriends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	new flame

**Author's Note:**

> i read a minchan fic with dragons in it and got inspired to write this!
> 
> as always, the ending is messy and rushed :( but i hope you guys enjoy regardless! ♡
> 
> chan - vampire  
> minho - vampire  
> changbin - vampire  
> hyunjin - nature fairy  
> jisung - warlock  
> felix - warlock  
> seungmin - werewolf  
> jeongin - human

jeongin’s laying on the couch, watching the newest episode of true beauty when he hears the front door open.

he sits up, moving so he can peek into the next room, and watches as jisung and felix stumble through the door. he sees their lips moving but can’t hear them (which is surprising since they’re always so loud), and he can see them fumbling around with something, trying to keep it out of sight.

“welcome home,” he calls out, causing both boys to jump and look at him, eyes wide open.

“hey, innie,” jisung says nervously, his eyes darting around. “is chan home?”

“mmm no, i don’t think so,” jeongin answers, trying to eye the object they have wrapped in a blanket. Felix seems to notice since he pushes it behind his back and out of sight. “i think he and changbin went to the gym, why?”

“just wondering!” jisung replies, flashing him a smile that looks more normal- but still has a hint of nervousness in it.

jeongin shugs, deciding that whatever they’re up to isn’t as important as finishing his drama. he hears the duo sigh (in relief?) as he turns back around to the tv, unpausing the show. 

whatever they were hiding couldn’t be that bad, right?

  
  


🥚

🥚

🥚

  
  


wrong.

“why do you have a dragon egg?” seungmin says, exasperated, “chan’s gonna kill you!”

“chan doesn’t need to know!” felix replies, jisung cradling the egg in his arms.

seungmin had gotten home a little over fifteen minutes ago, instantly finding jeongin to smother him in cuddles. jeongin had reluctantly complied and they laid in silence for a few minutes before jeongin remembered the interaction with the warlocks, deciding to tell seungmin. and seungmin being the curious pup he is decided to drag jeongin to the warlocks’ room to figure out what they were hiding.

which led them to now.

“i don’t need to know what?” said male speaks, poking his head through the doorway.

“nothing!” “felix and jisung brought home a dragon egg!” jisung and seungmin yell at the same time.

it takes chan a minute to register what the boys had said, but it’s clear as soon as his eyes widen, immediately looking over at the duo before dropping to the scaly red egg in jisungs grasp.

“a- a dragon egg?” he says in disbelief, “why do you have a dragon egg? why did you bring the dragon egg home?”

“it was abandoned in an alley, we couldn’t just leave it there to die!” felix says, looking at chan hopefully, “can we keep it?”

“we don't have space for a dragon!” chan says, exasperated, “we don’t even know how to take care of a dragon,”

“felix and i will take care of it!” jisung says, “we’ll do research and take care of it ourselves, you won't have to worry about it at all!”

“you guys can barely take care of yourselves, how are you going to take care of a dragon?” seungmin says, amused by the situation.

“can we  _ please  _ keep it,” felix begs, ignoring seungmin statement “i promise we’ll take care of it,”

chan stays silent for a bit, seemingly lost in his thoughts before he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“fine,” chan agrees, “we can keep it, but we’ll take it to a dragon reserve if it becomes too much,”

“thank you!” jisung yells, a bright smile on his face. felix lets out a cheer and immediately attaches himself to jisungs side, petting the egg and whispering to it.

jeongin looks over at chan, the older male looking unsure of himself.

maybe this wasn’t a great idea.

  
  


🥚

🥚

🥚

  
  


“maybe it’s too cold,” jisung mumbles, bringing the egg closer to the fireplace. It was laying in a makeshift nest they put together, made up of a few of their shirts.

“should we get a heated blanket for it or something?” felix asks, eyes locked onto the egg.

it’s been a little over three weeks since the egg came into their possession, and so far, nothing’s happened.

The duo huddle around the egg, trying to make sure it stays warm. They had found a few books about raising dragons, and one of the most important things to do is to keep the egg warm.

“We might be able to find a heat spell,” jisung suggests, “i’ll look for one later,”

“oo yeah, that sounds good,” felix agrees. they sit in silence for a little bit, bathing in the warmth of the fire.

“what are we going to name it?” the younger speaks. based on what they’re researched about dragons, their egg should be due to hatch within the next few days.

“hmmm,” jisung hums, “maybe something like-”

a small crack sounds from between them, cutting jisung off. it takes them both a second to register the noise before they look down at the egg, the deep red shell now sporting a crack at least a few inches long.

“is it hatching?” felix gasps, looking back up at jisung with wide eyes. 

“i think it's hatching!” jisung replies, smiling at felix before looking back down at the egg and cheering it on, “you can do it, baby!”

they both watch the egg closely for the next few minutes, jisung petting it lightly while saying encouraging words. unfortunately, it doesn’t do anything else.

“is it… not hatching now?” felix asks softly, “i was ready to be a dad,”

“maybe it’s just taking its time?” jisung says, pouting down at the egg for a few moments before shooting up, looking at felix with a scared expression, “what if it's stuck in there! what if it's too weak to break out?”

felix gasps, eyes going wide before he gently picks up the egg, pressing his ear to the side.

felix listens closely for any indications that somethings moving inside, and he’s about to give up after a minute of silence until a light scratching is heard.

“it moved!” he whisper-yells to jisung, “i heard it move!”

felix carefully sets it back down in the little nest, watching the egg hopefully.

not even a second later another crack sounds, and then a small piece of the shell falls off. 

the duo gasp, jisung grabbing felix's arm and shaking him in excitement.

another piece of the shell splits off and a small black claw pops out, grasping onto the opening. 

the claw wiggles around a little bit before tearing the shell further, leaving a bigger opening. a few larger pieces of the shell crack and fling across the room, and finally, a tiny red baby dragon starts crawling out.

jisung immediately coos at the reptile, who could barely be the size of his palm. it was adorable despite the thick slime coating it.

“do you think we should clean it off?” felix whispers, watching as the dragon lazily blinks at them. 

the baby stumbles forward a bit, making its way to the warlocks. it squawks (it squawks!!!) before nudging against jisungs leg, instantly melting both boys' hearts.

jisung holds out his hands towards the dragon, allowing it to crawl into his palm. it instantly nuzzles at his fingers and curls up into the warmth.

felix carefully picks up one of the shirts from the pile and lightly wipes it across the body of the dragon, getting rid of the slime.

“lix lix lix its so cutee,” jisung squeals, looking at the dragon in his hand with sparkly eyes.

“what are we gonna call it?” felix asks after he finishes cleaning the baby. the dragon wiggles around in jisungs palm, rubbing against his fingers.

“hmm blaze?” jisungs suggests, gently petting the top of the dragons head with his finger, “first thing that popped into my head,”

“420 blaze it,” felix says, earning a giggle from the other male, “it’s not bad though, i don’t know what else to call it,”

“it’s probably a fire dragon too right?” jisung asks, letting the dragon crawl onto felix.

“i mean, its red so probably,” felix says, watching the dragon crawl up his sleeve and settle on his shoulder, “we should probably take it to the vet sometime,”

“mhm,” jisung agrees, “i’ll have to prepare their food tomorrow too, it’s still frozen i think,”

felix giggles as the dragon flicks its tongue out, licking his neck. jisung coos, bringing his hand up to pet the dragon, letting it lick him in response.

“what are you guys still doing up so late?” a voice asks, making blaze squeak and duck under jisungs hand.

the boys both look towards the door, seeing chan leaning against the door frame.

“the egg hatched!” felix says, smiling wide up at the older. 

“the egg hatched?” chan repeats, entering the room. he eyes the broken shell on the floor before his eyes land on felix’s shoulder, the dragon now peeking out from jisungs hand. 

“meet blaze,” jisung says, picking the baby up and lifting it so chan can see better.

chan stays frozen, eyes stuck on the dragon before his lips curl into a small smile.

“it’s adorable,” chan says, walking closer and sitting a few feet away from the duo, “its name is blaze?”

“yup!” felix answers the same time jisung says “420 blaze it,” repeating felix’s earlier statement.

chan rolls his eyes before looking at the dragon again, the smaller reptile blinking shyly up at him. jisung carefully sets the dragon on the floor, and after a few seconds blaze wobbles their way over to chan.

the vampire carefully holds out a hand, letting the dragon sniff him, and not even a second later it makes a noise almost like a purr before nuzzling against his hand.

chan gently picks the dragon up, cradling it to his chest where it curls up.

“i think they’re tired,” jisung says, “they had a hard time hatching,”

chan nods, petting the dragon a few times before handing it back to felix.

“it’s pretty late, you two should probably head to bed,” chan says, “blaze does look tired too, we can introduce them to everyone else tomorrow,”

jisung gives chan a thumbs up and starts picking up the stray eggshells. chan stands up, getting ready to head to bed himself.

“goodnight,” chan says, leaning down to pet the sleepy dragon one more time before pressing kisses to each of his boyfriends foreheads.

“night channie,” felix responds, smiling up at the older as he heads to one of the bedrooms (probably hyunjins- felix recalls the fairy pestering chan earlier about wanting to cuddle tonight).

once jisung finishes cleaning up the little mess that was made, the duo head to their own room, deciding it would be best to sleep alone with the dragon tonight.

they take turns getting read, not wanting to leave blaze alone, until they both finally settle into bed.

felix and jisung are both curled up into each other, blaze laying on top of them in a little ball, already asleep.

“goodnight lixie,” jisung whispers, tightening his arms around his boyfriend.

“night sung,” the younger replies and they both drift asleep.

  
  


🐲

🐲

🐲

  
  


“it's so cute!” hyunjin coos, watching the dragon from across the table. felix, jisung, and blaze were the last ones awake and had found everyone in the kitchen when they woke up, so they decided to introduce the dragon.

“you guys really named them blaze though?” seungmin says, a small smile on his lips as he watches the dragon crawl across the table to jeongin, the youngest petting under its chin and earning a purr from blaze. “that's such a generic dragon name,”

“its the first thing i thought of!” jisung exclaims, throwing his hands up, “i bet you couldn’t do better,”

“i wouldn’t name it something so basic,” seungmin replies, playfully rolling his eyes. 

blaze seems to have warmed up to everyone already. they were a bit shy when first seeing everyone, and they did hiss at minho when they first met, but now they seem willing to go to anyone who will give them attention.

“i think it suits them,” changbin replies, “i mean, they’re red and a fire dragon,”

“exactly!” felix responds, “binnie gets it,”

“we should probably fireproof the house soon,” minho says, gently stroking blaze’s wings, “i’m not sure when they’ll start but i would rather not have the house burn down,”

“we should have a few months until that happens,” jisung says, recalling one of the books saying that fire dragons start to breathe fire around six months of age. he rests his head in his hands as he watches the dragon nibble on minho's finger. 

“yeah, well, i’d rather not risk it,” chan says, “i’d also like if the house didn’t burn down,”

“y’all should probably baby proof the house too,” jeongin adds, “just to be safe,”

jisung and felix quickly nod at that, blaze had already almost run into the walls a few times.

chan looks around the room, watching his boyfriends play with blaze. 

maybe having a dragon wouldn’t be too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/httpsloona  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/https_loona


End file.
